Two Magics
by Dream of Chocolate
Summary: What if you were a demi-god and a wizard along with your best friend? What kind of trouble would you end up getting yourself into?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Harry Potter Series :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

My name is Percy Jackson and my life was insane, I'm a half-blood, but that's not all as I was soon to find out. I was approaching the 11 year of my life, and that's when it became even more insane.

The summer started as it normally did I went to Camp Half-Blood as I did since I was 8. My father still hadn't decided to tell me who he was so I was still in the Hermes cabin. We trained and such and then summer ended and we said good bye. But only for a week, I got kicked out of school during that week and desided to go back to camp, Annabeth Chase, one of my bestfriends and daughter of Athena, chose to do the same thing. My two best friends Grover Underwood, a satyr, and Annabeth, met me as soon as I crossed the border into camp.

"Hey Percy, how was school?" Annabeth asked as we walked down to the lake with a laugh.

"Oh you know, I got kicked out of school, no one saw the monster, it just disappeared before it was sen by anyone, doing a lot of damage. So naturaly they blammed me. I think a weeks an new record. It was really weird, one minute it was about to eat me and the next it was gone!"

"That happened to me too!" Annabeth said. "Only it was at a restaurant, and my family and I were just starting to get along. I won't be going back for awhile now. That explains why I'm back." Annabeth's stepmom wasn't too thrilled with having a demi-god in the family, always afraid of the danger; this was the first time Annabeth had gone back since she ran away when she was seven.

"Oh no…" I mumbled. "Here comes Clarisse."

"Do you think you too could make her disappear too?" Grover joked.

Clarisse didn't get along with anyone, unless you counted her siblings from the Ares cabin, and was the bully of the camp.

"You can either move or take a swim with the fish," she stated towering above us.

Not wanting to cause any trouble I stood and helped Annabeth up and we walked away to find somewhere else to talk.

"So where's Luke?" I asked, realizing that I had yet to see him. Luke Castellan was older than us but was a friend of ours and also the head of the Hermes cabin.

"He's not going to be here for a while, he was sent on a quest," Annabeth stated with admiration in her eyes, I forgot to mention Annabeth liked him… a lot.

"Well I hope it goes well," I said, he was like a big brother to me.

Right about then the conch shell was blown telling us it was time to eat, and Grover quickly jumped up and pulled us to our feet before running as fast as his little goat legs could carry him, with me and Annabeth following quickly behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Summer. I hate it. My name is Harry Potter and I lived in a closet under the stairs in my aunt and uncle's house. Lovely isn't it? Maybe eleven is my lucky number, seems as my life turned around the year I turned eleven.

It was pretty close to my birthday and I got a letter, but my Uncle saw it and took it away from me. I know you're probably think, if you didn't get the letter then how is it important, well it is, because they knew that I hadn't gotten the letter, so they sent more… and more… and more. One day the house was flooded with letters and my Uncle packed us up and we went on 'vacation' to a little island with a little old house, to hide from the letters. It was my birthday. That night a giant man crashed down the door and told me about Hogwarts, my Aunt and Uncle didn't want me to go, but here I am anyways, sitting on the Hogwarts express with a ginger headed guy named Ron Weasley and a smart girl named Hermione Granger.

According to them I got rid of some guy called You-Know-Who, or something like that. I can't believe how much my 'family' kept from me. My parents were actually great wizards and I thought they had just died in a car crash when really they died protecting me.

"Is it true that you are the famous Harry Potter?" A blonde boy stopped at the door.

"I'm Harry Potter, yes," I told him.

"Draco Malfoy, I can help you make the… right friends, if you will. Not blood traitors and muggle-borns." He barely glanced at Hermione and Ron as he said that.

"I think I can judge who I want as friends," I retorted and he left with a huff.

"Why do purebloods think they're so much better than everyone else?" Hermione asked to no one.

"It's mostly just those that support You-Know-Who, and most of them are Slytherins," Ron said with a shiver.

"I'm sorry but first, what's a muggle-born, blood traitor, pureblood, and who is You-Know-Who and what's a Slytherin?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"A muggle-born is a wizard born into a muggle, meaning human, family, a blood traitor is basically a pureblood family that doesn't mind muggles, a pureblood is a family with no muggles in it at all, and Slytherin is a Hogwarts house," Hermione spout out, quite proud of her knowledge.

"There are four different houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," Ron told me.

"You didn't answer my question about You-Know-Who," I pointed out.

"We'd rather not say…" Ron said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"He's a dark wizard… he's the one who killed your parents, there's really nothing else we can say about him." Hermione practically whispered.

"But WHO is he?"

"We're almost to Hogwarts, we need to put on our robes," Hermione said standing up to go change. And indeed a big castle that I could only assume to be Hogwarts loomed in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think, it helps me update sooner.<strong>


	3. AN

I found a mistake I made in the story so I reposted the first chapter to fix it.

So does anyone have an ideaon who is going to be a demi-god or a wizard?

The next chapter should be up within a week hopefully.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three! Hope your ready for it!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter... yet *Grins Evily***

* * *

><p><strong>Percy<strong>

"Percy, Annabeth," Chiron, our instructor, came up to us. "Could I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course," Annabeth answered following him up to the Big House, I looked longingly at the tables before quickly following.

"Ow!" I hissed at Annabeth after she smacked me on the head.

"Don't ogle the food then!" she hissed back.

We arrived on the porch at the Big House and Chiron turned to look at us and held out two letters. "These are for you and I would be pleased to know what you decide." With that he handed us the letters and left us to ourselves and went back to the dining pavilion.

The address on my letter read:

_Mr. P. Jackson_

_The corner in the Hermes Cabin_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

How did they know where I was?

The letter then read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1, but we will understand your tardiness as to the fact that the owl must travel over a great distance and so must you, please send your owl as soon as you can along with the date, if you are attending Hogwarts, so that we may meet you at the station in London._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

_UNIFORM_

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black)for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hid or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Aresenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 caldron (pewter, stander size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

I looked over the letter sure that it was a joke, but Annabeth's was the same as mine, and if the Greek gods are real why not magic.

"What should we do?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to go, I can spend the summer here, and I guess I'm magical or something, and that would help with the monsters and stuff. And you have to admit that it sounds pretty cool." I replied.

Annabeth reread her letter before replying, "I agree, I'm going to go to."

With that we ran down to the dining pavilion to tell Chiron our decision.

"We're going," We said as soon as we found him.

He nodded saying, "Friday morning you will leave on peagisus to London, you should make it there by that night and then you'll be on your way to Hogwarts, you will be a week late, but that cannot be helped. Now go enjoy the rest of your time here."

We nodded and walked away. "Oh, Chiron," I turned back around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind telling my mom for me so she'll know where I am?"

"Of course."

"Thanks," I walked away to find Annabeth at the campfire before bed. I sat down next to her and she looked at me and smiled. In a little less than a week we'd be on a new adventure that we knew almost nothing about, but we were ready.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what I can do better and what you like!<strong>


	5. On hold SORRY!

Two Magics is on hold for right now… I'm going to focus on Jealous Yet… thanks for y'alls support!


End file.
